Fish in the Sun
by Moonfire-from-Tameranian-moons
Summary: AU There's a new boy in school, and he sparks a lost memory for Hinata. No one likes Uzumaki Naruto who is branded as a troublemaker and bully, and he doesn't seem to disprove it. Can someone find some good in him?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my new story, and my first AU (alternate universe)! Their school is in Tokyo…because I decided so. The beginning part is in Hinata's point of view, and the rest is in the third person. I actually did research for this. Enjoy.

A Fish in the Sun

When I was little, I used to go on walks all of the time. It was calming to walk around our little suburban village, looking at the beautiful scenery and shaded by the foliage. I was usually alone; I didn't have many friends because of my family. My father didn't even like me going on my walks, he wanted someone to accompany me. My cousin lived with us, as his father had died when he was very little. Luckily, Neji-nii-san was always told to come, but rarely followed me long. My father was none the wiser.

On one particular walk, I veered from my usual course, walking farther away from home. My father had not even noticed I had left, and Neji-nii-san had not noted, as it was _Tango no sekku_, and he was being celebrated as a boy. I had walked by many houses with koi streamers, proclaiming the family had a son. As it was early May, I had seen many wild flowers growing on the sides of the sidewalk and had picked one blue one that had caught my eye. It was the most beautiful I had ever seen, and I doubted I would ever find one as calming.

I caught a glimpse of a boy who sat in front of a small house, if it could be called that. He looked sad and alone. There were no streamers at his house. As I neared the house, he looked up at me, and I was unnerved by the pure sadness in his clouded blue eyes. I looked down at the flower in my hands, and I felt guilty having it for myself. I looked at the boy, who was now staring at the ground, with no one celebrating him. I walked up to the golden haired boy and held out my flower. He stared at me in surprise and took it, dumbfounded by his wonder. His face all of a sudden filled with a wonderfully happy smile. His smile made me more joyous than any of the possessions I had at my house.

I tried to find him in the weeks following, but I was never able to find that house. The boy faded from my memory.


	2. 1: The coming

**Author's Note:** Hello Again! I'm glad so many people enjoyed my prologue. Frankly, I think it's one of the best I'v e ever done (and I've done quite a few). I hope I can keep you guys interested. And I hope I can keep it different from the other fics, which should work since I see things in other fics that bother me, like the characters being too unlike themselves. I thank everyone who reviewed, that's the most amout of reviews I've ever gotten! Enjoy!

A Fish in the Sun

_Chapter I_

"Ki-kun!" a young girl exclaimed, staring at the boy who was balancing himself on the guard rail, on the third floor. "Be careful!" She couldn't understand why someone would want to endanger themselves like that, just to prove their bravery.

"Eh? Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I won't fall." The brown headed boy answered. Inuzuka Kiba was a head strong goof-off, and couldn't stand being called afraid of anything; hence why he was sitting in such a precarious manner. Hinata regularly worried over him, and he rarely seemed to listen to her warnings. Kiba seemed so sure of himself, as always, and began swinging back and forth. Someone came behind him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him off. He yelped, before slamming to the ground.

"You'd do well to listen to her, baka." He looked up to see his sister, Hana, glaring at him. "You can't always be fooling off." Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but his sister cut him off. "There's a new student, and you better shape up." She leaned over, staring at her brother, toppled on the floor. "Make him angry and I won't be able to keep you out of trouble."

She walked away without saying any more, nor staying to listen to her brother's response. Kiba stood up, just as the homeroom bell rang. He growled under his breath, noticing how many people had been around to see his sister yell at him. He even heard someone calling to him in a mocking voice, but he tuned it out. "C'mon, Hina-chan. We can't be late again." He was always like this; taking her to class and escorting he around. He was used to walking with her, ever since he had moved next door to her. They both lived in large houses, even though they had relatively small families.

"A-ano, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, staring up at the boy. "Your sister mentioned a new student...have you seen a new student?" They both usually came relatively early, as they always seemed to have a knack for being late, and quite rarely was it Hinata's fault. Kiba always found a way to get in trouble. But even from being so early, Hinata hadn't seen anyone new around in the near empty halls.

"Nope." Kiba answered, smirking as he entered the room. "But I'm sure we will." He held his hands behind his head as he walked in their homeroom. Hinata walked beside him, before sitting down in her seat, which was in the back of the room, with only two empty desks behind it. They had a fairly small homeroom, with only about ten students.

"I hear he got kicked out of his old school." A boy said, sitting a few seats ahead of him. Hinata looked up curiously, knowing they were speaking of the new student.

"Yup. I overheard Gai-sensei saying he had attacked a little grade school girl." Hinata recognized the voice as Haruno Sakura, the much sought after class representative, who always seemed to know everything, from gossip to answers to even the most rare questions. "After getting in numerous fights."

"Did he really say _that_?" Yamanako Ino, Sakura's best friend asked.

"Yup, and guess what else?"

"What?" Ino said, awaiting Sakura's news.

"I hear he's going to be in our homeroom." she said, looking warily at the door. She seemed excited to know such news, but not to have him be around her...at all. Hinata wasn't sure what to think. If Gai-sensei had actually said it...that meant he had actually...?

Hinata looked away from the two girls, pulling her books out of her backpack. One of her pockets opened and her pen slipped out, rolling on the floor. She put down her back and went to pick it up, to see it stop right beside someone's foot. Hinata looked up at the person; a boy she did not recognize, who was sitting beside her. When had he gotten there? No one had even passed by her since she had sat down, and yet this boy was just...there. Wordlessly, he reached down and picked it up, before holding it out to her.

So, was this him? She couldn't imagine who else it could be. She carefully reached out her hand, half expecting him to not let her have the pen. He blinked once, and dropped it into her palm. She took it, looking down at the ground, her hand shaking. She was silent for a moment before saying quietly, "A...Arigatou."

The whole class buzzing around her seemed to silence themselves, and then turn, as if they had only just noticed him too. It was a rarity to have the entire class silent. "Uzumaki Naruto..." someone whispered, before they erupted into conversations once more, loud yet hushed, as they were all having separate conversations, but trying to no have him hear.

**Author's Note:** I think it seems to have gone a little fast, and it seems rather short, Hopefully I'll be able to fix that.


	3. 2: Spark of a conflict

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know. It's short and took longer than usual, but I really had no time to do it. And I sort of need to get this part out of the way, and then I have school again tomorrow. I will try to add more by tomorrow. It helps if you review, so please do so. Oh, and can you tell me if the characters are acting unlike they are s'posed to? Thanks for reading.

A Fish in the Sun

_Chapter II_

Hinata looked over towards the boy next to her. Uzumaki Naruto seemed completely unfazed by the fact that all the students were talking about him. She moved her gaze to the book on her desk. He looked at Hinata for a moment, before looking at the door. Hinata was too timid to look back at the boy, who seemed to have developed more rumors than any other student, and in such a short period of time. However, Hinata was basically the only one _not_ staring at him. Everyone else seemed to be craning their necks and practically standing on desks to see the newcomer.

None of them noticed the bell ring, nor the teacher walking in two minutes later. "Ah, sorry I'm late. I had to help give directions to a lost old lady on my way to school." the teacher said, smiling at all the students, most of whom had still yet to notice him.

Sakura, who sat in front, was one of the few who heard him speak and she rolled her eyes. "Liar." she muttered angrily under her breath. She stood up and took a deep breath before screaming, "Shut up! Kakashi-sensei's here!" Sakura had done so a few times before; she was almost as loud as the fire alarm.

Everyone looked up, and Ino looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Showoff."

Kakashi smirked before sitting on his desk, watching the students. "Okay, so I hear we have a new student," he started, looking over to the boy sitting in the back. "And I think this is a good opportunity to have him introduce himself, rather that everyone else hatching theories about him." He nodded to Naruto, who then stood up.

The class took this opportunity to then stare at him once more. Hinata noticed that he seemed not in the least uncomfortable, having everyone staring at him and silently judging him. In fact, she was amazed by how calm he seemed. She couldn't imagine how she would act, if in his place. The class was silent again. He lifted his hand before speaking. "Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He _waved._ "I don't like school much because it's difficult and I hate having to change schools and uniforms are really annoying but I really like ramen."

Dead silence.

The silence lasted for what seemed an eternity until it was broken by an audible scoff. Hinata didn't have to look to know it was Uchiha Sasuke; he seemed to be the only one who would have done such a thing. Naruto, however, did. The dark haired Uchiha stared at Naruto, without any emotion. Yet, there seem to be a sort of coldness in the air, as if Sasuke harbored unbecoming feeling to the new student.

The class broke into their hurried whispers once again, though now they contained snippets of Sasuke; if they thought the two would get in a fight, who they thought would win if they did, if the school would become divided from the fight, and even some of how cute Sasuke was.

Naruto looked back up at Kakashi, who seemed to be studying him. If Naruto was anyone else, he would have been disturbed by the fact everyone was watching him. But, Naruto was _not_ someone else. He was himself, and he would rather have uncomfortable silences and staring people than no involvement with people at all. It was the lesser of two evils; at least to him.

Hinata was a bit unnerved by the entire class staring at Naruto, as she was right beside him. It made her feel everyone was watching her. She hated having people watch her. She always made a fool of herself; in front of her peers, her family, and, the worst, her father. Such people were naturally awful judges.

Kakashi clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention; smiling as if all was happy in the world. He seemed blissfully ignorant of the feeling of dread, hate, and fear that coursed through the room. "I think we've wasted enough time; we should get started."

Sakura practically jumped out of her chair. "Yeah, and half that time was _your _FAULT!" she screamed, pointing an accusatory finger at him. She felt half accomplished after her outburst. People stared. So was life.


	4. 3: Disoriented Encounter

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews and I know it took long this time, but my friend will usually read it to make sure its easy to understand, and she's been busy, so it's here now. It did take a while, huh? Sorry. Um...chelseachelseajeanjean, thank you for your indepth review, I'm big on keeping them in character. And I'm sorry it's so short...

A Fish in the Sun

_Chapter III_

Hinata scribbled down notes quickly as Kakashi spoke, but they still somehow turned out small and perfectly neat. Her writing had always been like that. The kanji were spread across the page, vertically written. She would periodically stop writing and simply watch Kakashi. It was at these times that the teacher seemed completely off topic, even if he seemed to incorporate it into the lesson.

"_How_ did he even get this job?" Ino whispered, staring at him as he spoke of an old friend of his, who just happened to be a girl. He had been off topic for quite a while already.

"I have no idea, but he's been talking about her for going on five minutes. There's no way we're going to finish the lesson." her pink haired friend answered, her left eye twitching. How were they supposed to pass the exam!?

"Not to mention the fact that having _him_ is totally inappropriate." Sakura nodded. Hatake Kakashi did not seem the greatest teacher ever. "Just because he's a pervert doesn't mean he knows _anything_ about teaching a health class."

Kakashi continued speaking, as if he had not heard them at all. "And _then_ I went over to her house and we went to her backyard..."

Hinata jumped when she heard a loud thump from beside her. She looked over to were Naruto sat, whose head had just collided with the desk in front of him. His eyes were wide, most likely from being woken up in such a painful and sudden manner. Hinata covered her mouth, staring at him. His eyes were half lidded again, as if he was about to fall over from exhaustion any second. Hinata wondered idly if he had slept much the night before. Perhaps he had been to anxious to sleep; starting at a new school and all?

Her eyes widened when she realized she was staring, and he was looking back at her. She turned away, her face burning. She looked back at her notes, pretending to be busy. She had gotten quite a bit copied. Even though Kakashi had been off topic for most of the class, he had still taught them more than most teacher would be able to. Kakashi-sensei really wasn't too bad a teacher.

"So...when do you think he'll actually get back on topic?" Sakura continued, holding her head, her elbow on the desk.

Ino lifted her head off the desk. "'Dunno. There can't be much time left in class." She began to doodle on her folder.

"Which is _exactly_ why you should be paying attention." Both girls practically fell out of their seats to see the teacher standing behind them.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Hinata stood, picking up her notes. She picked up her bag, before she felt someone tap her shoulder. She jumped before turning around and seeing Naruto looking at her. "Uzumaki-kun!" she said, a bit flustered.

The boy simply blinked, as if it had been the first time he had heard his own name. He then seemed to remember what he was doing. He lifted up a paper; the same one he had been taking notes on. Hinata looked at it, trying to figure out what it said. The writing seemed to be in both kanji and romanian lettering; not to mention they were going in separate directions. "A..ano, Uzumaki-kun..." she began, not quite understand what he was trying to say.

He seemed as if he was about to speak, before someone interrupted. "C'mon, Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled, running up and taking her arm. "We're going to be late!" He pulled her over to the door, and she was half dragged behind him, casting an apologetic look at Naruto. He looked almost sad, but perhaps that was just because he seemed to be half asleep.

He had pulled her out into the busy hallway before realization dawned upon her. "Kiba-kun!" she said, pulling away. "I...I'm not even _in_ your next class!"

He turned and stared at her, as if he was unsure of what to say. She turned to see most everyone already in their next class. "G-gomen, Kiba-kun!" she said, before slipping away and running to her next class.


	5. 4: Gossip and Friends

Author's Note: Okay, guys. You have no idea how much graditude I feel that you're even still reading this. I've taken forever, and my chapters are no where near long enough to justify it. I can't say how much you guys rock. I'm sorry I've taken so long...writers block makes me sad. I have been trying to write so hard, but school is stressful, and I'm having issues with one of my best friends, I thought I was going to move, picking colleges is hard, and my English teacher is evil. Yeah...BUT, I am going on vacation, so my writing should speed up once I sort these things out. Again, you guys rule.

A Fish in the Sun

_Chapter IV_

Hinata was quite flustered as to Kiba's actions as she walked into her home economics class; the only class that she had separate from him. She felt a little guilty about leaving him so quickly. He was, after all, her best friend. They had been best friends since he had moved next door to her when they were barely seven years old. She decided she would have to talk it over with him in lunch.

She grabbed an apron as the teacher spoke, until they split into groups and stood at their counters, ordered to make a homemade meal from scratch. They were put into groups of three, and Hinata was grouped with Sakura and Ino; the two most talkative girls in the entire school. They were best friends, but they still managed to fight over practically everything; the only thing they agreed upon was how cool Uchiha Sasuke was.

"He's totally weird." Haruno Sakura continued, as if they had already been in a conversation for quite a while. "There's no way he actually acts like that."

"Well, yeah." Ino agreed. "No one would do that. He just wants us to like him, I bet."

"Yeah, he definitely is a liar. He just doesn't want us to find out what he is really like."

The two girls nodded, quite sure they now understood the true colors of the new student. Hinata tried not to listen as she stirred the contents in a bowl quite vigorously. She did not wish to believe anything about him that she didn't learn from him directly. People always assumed things much too often, and she knew what it felt like to have people think they knew her.

"Did you see that look he had on his face?" Ino asked. "He was totally glaring at everything during class."

"Everyone saw it." Sakura answered, as if it had been obvious. "Did he scare you, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked over at her, unsure how to answer. He hadn't seemed scary in the least bit to her. "Of course he did." Ino answered for her. "And she had to sit right next to him." Hinata sighed and tuned them out, not wishing to hear the rest. They were only assuming things again, and she didn't really want to hear it.

The bell rang half an hour or so later, and Hinata eagerly left, going back to her homeroom. She had just entered the room when Kiba came up beside her. "Hinata-chan!" he said smiling his lopsided grin. She smiled back, not having much to say. He followed her to her desk, leaning on the desk beside it. "Are you coming over later? Akamaru misses you." Hinata smiled, thinking of the tiny dog that Kiba had had for years.

"Sure, Kiba-kun." she said, smiling. Naruto came up behind them, sitting in his seat. Kiba looked at him for a moment before looking back at Hinata. He nodded to her before heading back to his seat, giving the blonde headed boy behind her an almost warning look. Naruto sat, simply confused. He shrugged and waited for the teacher to come.

Asuma-sensei, who was their math teacher, walked in. He looked over his class, many of whom he thought slacked a bit, and could do quite a bit better. He begun class, and it went off without a hitch. At the ending of class, Asuma announced that they were to have a test the next week, earning a group moan from his students. "Okay, stop that." he said, after which the class erupted into little conversations about how they didn't want to take the test. "If you all pass, I won't give homework for the rest of the week." he baited.

The bell rang, and Asuma left, leaving the class to their lunch time. Kiba came and sat on the desk beside his best friend. Hinata smiled politely before taking a bento box out of her bag. They did not speak, but rather seemed to have an unspoken conversation by only looking at one another. Being friends with someone for so long can cause people to know one another all too well. Hinata held an almost tired smile before opening her box, noticing the boy sitting behind her, and all the people who seemed to be staring at him. She could hear conversations in the background; the loudest being of Uchiha and what he was to get for Valentine's, which happened to be the next day. But even with everything else, her mind seemed focused on the seemingly hyperactive boy sitting behind her, with an uncomfortable look at his face.

She caught a look from Kiba, but decided it was best to trust her gut than Kiba's worrisome thoughts. "Uzumaki-kun?" she said, in an infinitesimal voice, "Are you alright?"

His head shot up and he stared at her; the uncomfortable look continuing. This girl seemed rather odd to him. "Ah, Hinata-san," he said, disregarding all pleasantries. "I didn't eat much for breakfast this morning."

Hinata held a strange look on her face, along with a red tinge from the boy using her given name. She didn't quite understand why he was not eating. Perhaps he had forgotten his lunch, and had no money for bread? Wordlessly, she looked away and went back into her bag. Kiba watched her carefully, foretelling her actions. Taking a thermos from her bag, she held it out to the new boy. He looked strangely at it for a moment, before she spoke naught but one word. "Ramen."

His face comepletely lit up, as if someone had just handed him a wonderful treasure. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan!"

Again, the use of her name was unexpected, but she did not mind in the least. She looked to see Kiba with a contemplative look upon his face, and she smiled at him. She knew he was only looking out for her, as he always had. She was eternally thankful for that.

.".

The young girl scratched behind the canine's ears, before smiling at her best friend. "Thank you for walking me home, Kiba-kun." she said, amused by the fact that he had insisted walking her a whole eight feet. A small bark caused a small giggle sound from her lips, before adding, "And of course, the same to you, Akamaru-kun." She pet the dog one last time before smiling and heading for her door and walking into her family's immense courtyard.

No one was in sight as she crossed the yard, entering her house and going to her room. It was small and quite under decorated. The white walls were covered only with a small calendar and paint. Her dresser had a vase with wilting flowers; bluish-purple tinted. She opened the two windows to reveal a beautiful landscape, covered with pink sakura blossoms.

She moved toward her desk and sat before it. She had chocolate to make.

.".

One certain orange-clad, blonde-haired boy was quite surprised to find a neatly wrapped package sitting on his desk, so early in the morning. Was he to expect the same everyday?


	6. 5: Confusion and Chocolate

Author's Note: Gah! cries and sobs And you guys were so nice to me! I'm a horrid, horrible person! I'm so mad at myself, I can't even stand it! I tried to think up the plot at my work, since some days I work alone, but the day I thought of doing that I got fired...and then I was no longer thinking of this story, sadly enough. So, review if only to yell at me for being evil. I love you guys for waiting.

A Fish in the Sun

_Chapter V_

The rather disheveled boy stared at his desk, quite confused. The neat little package sat alone on his desk, with a tag, which he soon discovered had his name written in romanji upon it. He was quite befuddled, unused to getting any sort of gift, especially on a normal day. He scratched his head, wondering if perhaps it _was_ a special day and he had simply not realized. But...Jiraiya hadn't said anything that morning.

Naruto set his things to the side and sat at his desk, his gaze unwavering from the package. It did have his name on it, but he felt sure it had to be a mistake. Why would someone give anything to him? He lifted it carefully, slowly opening it, looking to make sure no one was watching him, as if he would get in trouble for opening something of his. He lifted his hands to the careful packaging, untying a ribbon, feeling rather excited for no real reason. He hadn't even seen anything indicating where it was from. Perhaps it was a trick?

He looked carefully around the room, before noticing that there seemed to be many similarly wrapped packages around the room. He could see that some were even opened packages; though they were empty. He grinned and ripped it open, remembering he didn't care about circumstances. The paper lay strewn about his desk, and in the middle a thick square of chocolate.

He looked around the desks again; most every student was already there, though a large group of girls was out of their desks and whispering excitedly in the corner in the front. He strained his ears to hear something, but heard nothing. The desk beside him was empty, and he sighed. He had never yet thanked Hinata for his lunch properly yesterday, though he felt sure that she understood, considering his enthusiasm while he ate the most excellent meal. Still, now that he was looking at her empty desk, he decided that he would have to find some way to repay her.

However, she still was not in the room. He folded his arms on the desk and laid his head atop of them. His eyelids dropped, but as soon as he heard the bell ring, he shook his head, trying to rid himself of his exhaustion.

"See, I told you we wouldn't be late, Hina-chan." Naruto looked up to see Kiba grinning ear to ear, clutching a small package, much like the forgotten one that sat next to his hand. Naruto was too tired to figure out what was going on.

_"You_ would have been late," she answered, sitting down and chancing a quick glance at Naruto before looking up at Kiba, "If I had not come to get you." Naruto moved his gaze to the other people in the room, trying not to appear like he was staring. He could have sworn he heard someone _growl_ behind him. Sasuke, whom he had come to realize was incredibly popular, though he could not see why, seemed to have a large pile of chocolate on his desk and a girl came up to him and gave him another package, giggling uncontrollably.

"Go sit down before Sensei gets here." Hinata warned her friend, as Naruto felt his eyelids falling again. He was much too tired.

"Fine, fine." Kiba answered, trying to placate her, even though she already seemed quite cheerful. "Thanks for the candy. No other girls remembered my aversion to chocolate." Hinata smiled in response.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ki-kun." Naruto snapped his head up to face them. Even half asleep, he had caught that. Of course! He had completely not realized what day it was. Of course, why would he? No one ever gave him chocolate before, so he had always just ignored the holiday. But then...who? Kiba flashed her a bright grin before turning to get to his own desk.

"Good Morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted in an almost uncomfortable voice, and at that point Naruto realized that he was staring. He shook himself and grinned, jumping so that he was all but squatting in his seat. He waved at Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata-san. I never did thank you for the ramen yesterday." he said, trying to think of a good way to express his gratitude. Hinata mistook his silence as him finished with speaking.

"I...I am glad I could help. Did you...did you enjoy it, Naruto-kun?" she asked, a little uncertainty in her voice. She had realized that she had never asked if he liked Ramen before giving it to him. He could have hated it but only eaten it because it was all he had been given.

"I loved it!" he practically yelled, his face bouncing in a sort of continuous nod. "It was fantastic! Thank you, Hinata-san!" He jumped to stand closer to her, his face close to hers. "You're so helpful to give it to me!" Hinata's face quickly turned red. Her eyes were wide and she tried to steady herself more.

"Good morning, students!" Kakashi-sensei had practically danced into the room, and Hinata jumped as she looked forward at their teachers. "I am sorry, but I was held up by the multiple women who came to offer me chocolate this morning!" Naruto looked up at him, and was overcome with the distinct impression that he was completely fabricating his morning.

"Stop making up stories and start teaching!" Sakura yelled, pointing and kneeling up in her seat. Kakashi only grinned and lifted up his text, holding it open in one hand. He paced back and forth, talking while the students listened, or at least pretended to. Naruto watched Hinata write her name in romanji and saw that her 't' looked immensely familiar. It curved at the bottom, and the cross was thick and slanted, almost at a 45 degree angle. He looked at the tag off of the package on his desk. Yup, definitely the same. He watched Hinata write for a moment before she turned to see him looking at her. He gave her a thankful smile before starting his own notes.

.:.

Naruto stared at his juice before downing it, sitting on the top of his desk. He held notes in his other hand, but for all they helped, they might as well have been written it hieroglyphs. He put them down on the desk with a bit more force than was necessary, swearing quietly. Hinata looked up from talking with Kiba, who sat on her desk as she sat on her chair. "A..ano, Uzumaki-kun, is everything alright?" Kiba looked at him too, not smiling.

He looked up and grinned. "Everything's great!" Yet still, a moment later, he looked a bit downcast. "Hinata-san, you seem good at class. You are, aren't you?" The girl's face felt as if it had burst into flame.

"I...um..." She couldn't seem to make herself speak.

"She is. Very much so." Kiba put in. Naruto nodded. He had assumed so when he saw how she acted during class.

"Kiba-kun, I'm not..." She stopped when she saw Naruto watching her intensely.

"You are, Hinata-san, I can already tell!" She was quite surprised by Naruto's view. He jumped from him desk and pulled his chair closer to hers. "Hinata-san, could you help me with my notes?" he asked, rubbing his neck embarrassedly.


End file.
